


Лотосы

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Serenielle



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [37]
Category: Assorti
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: В детстве Гарден очень хотел вырастить лотосы.
Relationships: male!Lindt/male!Garden
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Лотосы

Новая энциклопедия лежит на столе, блестя красивой обложкой. Она словно ждет, когда же ее откроют, перевернут глянцевые страницы и прочитают до конца, до самой последней точки. Гарден не заставляет книгу ждать — он уже закончил делать уроки, и наступило время для его досуга.

Лучшее время, чтобы погрузиться в чарующий мир мифологии.

«Лотос олицетворяет непорочность, совершенство, изящество и стремление к духовной чистоте с древних времен. Вырастая из грязи, он никогда не бывает испачкан», — строки плывут перед глазами, и в мыслях Гардена оживают волшебные нежно-розовые цветы. Они распускаются в садовом прудике за домом и цветут все лето. Как было бы чудесно, если бы это было наяву!

— Гарден! Гарден, ты где?!

Гарден морщится — он так надеялся, что Мандерли еще долго будет играть в саду и даст насладиться тишиной и подарком дяди на Рождество.

Дядя Микеле — глава семьи Ферреро, старший брат отца. Он проявляет к племянникам намного больше заботы и внимания, чем их родители.

— Га-а-а-р-де-е-ен! — Мандерли противно растягивает гласные, точно зная, что его слышно из коридора, и что отец снова будет недоволен.

Гарден вздыхает, откладывает энциклопедию и выходит из комнаты.

— Дорогой, Гарден снова закончил год с отличием, — мама гордится им, это видно по ее улыбке и сияющим глазам. Гарден улыбается ей в ответ, но с замиранием сердца ждет одобрения отца. Хотя он знает самую вероятную реакцию — тот кивнет и отвернется, будто речь идет о погоде или о надоедливых комарах.

Так и получается — отец мельком смотрит на него, кивает и продолжает разговор по телефону. Гарден сникает, мама гладит его по плечу и разрешает уйти.

Гарден медленно поднимается в свою комнату и раздумывает. Несколько недель назад дядя сообщил, что в честь завершения учебного года с отличием полагаются подарки на выбор.

Гарден уже знает, чего хочет больше всего на свете.

Поэтому он сворачивает в коридор и с замиранием сердца подходит к святая святых поместья Ферреро — рабочему кабинету главы рода.

Он стучит в тяжелую дверь из черного дерева, и спустя минуту звучит разрешение войти.

Внутри прохладно и сумрачно — тяжелые шторы скрадывают дневной свет. Дядя Микеле что-то пишет, но при виде Гардена поднимает голову от бумаг.

— Я слушаю, Гарден.

— Дядя, я подумал над подарком к окончанию года, — Гарден заставляет свой голос не дрожать. Негоже трястись перед главой рода как осиновый лист на ветру.

— Я догадываюсь, чего ты хочешь, — дядя скупо улыбается. Гарден кивает как бы сам себе.

— Благодарю, дядя.

— Мандерли! — Гарден от отчаяния готов браться за ремень, в точности как отец, который все время грозил младшему сыну поркой. Терпение уже на исходе. — Ты опять выдернул лотосы!

— Прости, — Мандерли хватает ума сделать раскаивающееся лицо, — я случайно.

— Случайно залез в пруд и выдернул растущие цветы? — Гардену хочется плакать, когда он смотрит на растоптанные стебли. Ну почему никто никогда его не слушает? Ладно отец, Гарден смирился с его безразличием, усилившимся со смертью мамы. Но Мандерли? Которого он практически воспитал и всегда к нему прислушивался?

Гарден со слезами на глазах подбирает мертвые лотосы и уносит их. Мандерли с опущенной головой идет следом.

Вечером он приносит Гардену в комнату его любимый кофе и пирожные в знак примирения.

Когда Гардену исполняется восемнадцать, он признает, что все его попытки вырастить лотос потерпели крах. Видимо, климат Италии не слишком подходит этим нежным цветкам. Или вода в пруду слишком холодная, или слишком часто идут дожди, побивая начавшие подниматься вверх побеги, или не хватает минеральных веществ… Или Мандерли дергает несчастные лотосы, не давая им завязать бутоны. Гарден не выговаривает ему за это — он устал постоянно сражаться с братом, хоть и понимает, что тому тяжело. Они оба брошены отцом — после похорон мамы тот уехал в неизвестном направлении, отказавшись от притязаний на место главы семьи. Но Гарден пережил это, в отличие от Мандерли, который временами неуправляем.

Вскоре и дядя Микеле, постоянно привозивший из Индии орешки лотоса, умирает. На похоронах идет дождь, скорбящие родственники и приближенные ежатся и кутаются в черные плащи. Старшие братья Ферреро стоят возле свежей могилы как две статуи — Ронднуар внешне спокоен, только лицо у него будто восковое, Роше обнимает его за плечо.

Гарден смотрит на них, потом на холмик земли, на памятник, и понимает, что началась совершенно новая страница его жизни.

И лотосам в ней места нет.

Время идет, и помаленьку Гарден забывает холод и страх тех дней. Ронднуар занимает место отца. Несмотря на молодость, он оказывается достойным преемником — хорошим руководителем, практичным, требовательным и щедрым.

Находится занятие и для Гардена — Ронднуар справедливо решает, что годы обучения в престижном университете не должны пропасть зря. Теперь через руки Гардена проходит вся юридическая и финансовая документация. На многих встречах с деловыми партнерами они присутствуют вместе. И постепенно Гарден начинает забывать чувство ненужности. Мандерли отправляется получать высшее образование и с возрастом становится спокойнее и умнее.

Семья Ферреро расширяет влияние. Заключаются новые контракты, новые союзы — и одним из них оказывается сотрудничество с «Экселленс Инк».

Гарден знакомится с герром Линдтом Экселленсом, когда тот приезжает в поместье на подписание договора. Глядя на подтянутую фигуру, на ноги на ширине плеч и на руки, согнутые в локтях, за спиной, Гарден предполагает в том, что Линдт бывший военный.

— Герр Линдт Экселленс, это мой кузен, синьор Гарден Ферреро, — рекомендует его Ронднуар. — Он будет представлять интересы нашей семьи в совместной работе компаний.

— Рад знакомству, — герр Линдт коротко кивает, его лицо почти неподвижно, но Гарден различает проблеск интереса во взгляде.

— Взаимно, — они с Линдтом пожимают руки.

Ронднуар перепоручает все дела с «Экселленс Инк» Гардену, и он с удовольствием окунается в работу. Иметь дело с Линдтом приятно и продуктивно — он педантичен, аккуратен, придерживается строгого расписания, так что спланировать совместный день проще простого.

Спустя пару месяцев Линдт перед приездом такси спрашивает Гардена:

— Синьор Ферреро, не согласитесь ли вы поужинать со мной?

— Сейчас? — Гарден так удивлен, что и слов не находит.

— Почему бы и нет, — Линдт сама невозмутимость, — но если вы не хотите, то скажите мне об этом.

Это необычно — Гарден привык, что его чувства и желания подчиняются интересам семьи, и сейчас чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

— Я… могу, — соглашается он.

— Синьор Гарден, я буду говорить прямо: вы мне очень нравитесь, и я хотел бы поухаживать за вами. Однако если вам неприятно, то мы закроем этот вопрос.

В этом весь герр Линдт — деловой настрой, практичность во всем. Гарден мотает головой.

— Я не… вы мне вовсе не неприятны, — он улыбается. — Я только переоденусь и предупрежу брата.

— Жду вас в холле, — Линдт кивает и уходит. Гарден же в комнате переодевается в более подходящий для свидания наряд — любимую фисташкового цвета рубашку, бежевые брюки, мельком смотрит на себя в зеркало, поправляет сбившуюся челку и сбегает по лестнице, суя в карман телефон и банковскую карточку.

— Герр Линдт ждет меня. Я вернусь поздно, — предупреждает он Мандерли, попавшегося на пути. Брат таращит глаза и кивает.

Герр Линдт открывает перед ним дверь такси. Они едут в центр города, по пути он спрашивает, куда именно Гарден хотел бы пойти.

— На ваш вкус, — отвечает Гарден.

— Мне хотелось бы посетить место, где вам будет комфортно, — Линдт впервые улыбается, по-настоящему, и это так волнительно.

Гарден выбирает небольшой ресторанчик восточной кухни. Они сидят возле окна, мимо проносятся машины, но шум улицы доносится до них приглушенно. И из-за этого кажется, что весь мир с его проблемами и заботами остался в стороне.

— Вам нравится? — Линдт осторожно сжимает своей рукой ладонь Гардена, лежащую на столе.

— Да, очень. Знаете, в детстве я увлекался индийской мифологией, — начинает Гарден с улыбкой, но обрывает себя. Кому это интересно?

— Расскажите, — Линдт смотрит с искренним интересом. И Гарден постепенно рассказывает ему все — про энциклопедию, про попытки вырастить лотосы. Он ждет слов «не судьба», «детская глупость» или «в нашем климате лотосам не выжить», но Линдт опять разбивает эти иллюзии.

— Думаю, вам еще удастся вырастить лотосы, — герр Линдт снова сжимает его руку, и Гарден ему верит.

После ужина они гуляют по проспекту. Герр Линдт рассказывает ему о своей семье — и правда бывшие военные, отец генерал-майор и мама-полевая медсестра, оба уже на пенсии.

— Почему же вы не пошли по их стопам? — удивляется Гарден.

— Я окончил военное училище и посчитал, что выполнил свой долг перед родителями,— едва заметно улыбается герр Линдт. — И занялся тем, что мне по вкусу.

Разговор плавно перетекает на современное искусство, и Гарден с удовольствием спорит по поводу абстракционизма.

В поместье он возвращается к полуночи, довольный прошедшим вечером.

С этих пор начинается совсем другая веха его жизни. Гарден с удовольствием ходит на свидания, и Линдт неизменно учтив, внимателен ко всем нуждам и желаниям Гардена. И не только на этих прогулках — он старается облегчить ему работу. Такая забота поначалу смущает, но к ней оказывается очень легко привыкнуть.

Гарден сам решает слегка подтолкнуть Линдта в правильном направлении. После очередной жаркой полемики по поводу кризиса личности XX века он обнимает Линдта за шею и целует его. Прямо на пороге дома Ферреро.

Гардену кажется, что на него все смотрят, но ему все равно. А когда Линдт обнимает его за талию и углубляет поцелуй, Гарден забывает про окружающий мир.

Новогодние каникулы они проводят во Франции, где любуются Эйфелевой башней, гуляют по галереям Лувра и пьют кофе с мятой в крошечной кофейне на бульваре Монмартр.

Спустя месяц Линдт приглашает его в Швейцарию. Гарден ничуть не сопротивляется. Ронднуар не против — свой человек в компании Линдта им не помешает, а Мандерли вполне способен взять на себя его обязанности в семье Ферреро.

Гарден степенно разбирает вещи — что-то увезти с собой, что-то отдать, а от чего-то лучше и вовсе избавиться. Он открывает ящик комода и слышит стук, словно перекатываются небольшие шарики.

Он засовывает руку внутрь и достает… орешки лотоса.

Они не съежились, выглядят так, будто их только вчера привезли. Всего пять штук, оставшиеся со времени детства — безмолвное напоминание о прошедших днях.

Гарден сжимает кулак и бросает орешки на постель. Как глупо. Он уже давно не ребенок, ему двадцать пять, и он думал, что излечился от глупой ностальгии по не самым счастливым временам.

Вечером он идет гулять в сад, взяв орехи с собой. Вот и пруд — совсем не изменился, только немного зарос. Деревья все так же шумят над его гладкой поверхностью.

Гарден достает из кармана семена лотоса. Они холодные и твердые, будто камешки.

Он размахивается и бросает их в пруд.

Телефон пиликает новыми сообщениями, застав его как раз между сортировкой учебных пособий по флористике и тетрадей с лекциями по ботанике — завтра Гардену предстояло сдавать промежуточный зачет в местном колледже. Переехав, он не перестал исполнять своих обязанностей по юридическому сопровождению теперь уже «Экселленс Инк». Однако заботами Линдта у Гардена оказалось достаточно свободного времени. И он решил потратить его на получение профессии флориста — той самой, в которой ему было отказано в юности.

Гарден снимает блокировку, листает фото — и с удивлением понимает, что на фотографиях лотосы. Ровно пять нежно-розовых цветков поднимают свои лепестки над водой.

«Твои лотосы наконец-то выросли», — пишет Роше, ставя в конце улыбающийся смайлик.

«Они очень красивые, Гарден, мы даже не знали, что ты их посадил. Нашли с Роше случайно, когда гуляли в саду», — это уже сообщает Рафаэлло.

Гарден улыбается, смотря на экран телефона. Сзади его нежно и крепко обнимают руки любимого мужчины.

— Это те самые лотосы, — Линдт чуть дергает уголком губ.

— Да, как видишь, мое увлечение дало плоды только спустя много лет, — Гарден сохраняет фото в галерею и пишет Рафаэлло, чтобы посматривали за цветами.

— Тогда, быть может, и в нашем пруду посадим лотосы? — Линдт слегка улыбается. Гарден целует его в уголок губ. 

— Пусть они лучше остаются в Италии. В моей прежней жизни.


End file.
